Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls/Transcript
Here's A Transcript form Pooh and Weekenders Adventures of Trolls Opening Scene Barney: (Voice) Oh, boy! It's looks like everyone here. BJ: (Voice) Oh, man! This's gonna be so cool Baby Bop: (Voice) I can't wait eat the popcorn and sing along and- uh, oh and see the movie. (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ laughs) Barney: (Voice) Well then, here we go! Baby Bop: (Voice) Roll them! (Barney chuckles) (They Opening Credits after that they Played Weekenders mixed with Winnie the Pooh Theme song) "The Adventures, Amsepod" (One Day, at CHS) (Sunset Shimmer walked so fast an made it to the school) Sunset Shimmer: Did Pooh and friends came, they arrived yet. Human Applejack: Not yet. Human Fluttershy: Looks like they're late. Tish: How come they're late, since they're always going on so many adventures? Lor: I don't know. Carver: Me neither. Sunset Shimmer: They're probably slow. Tino: I hope they don't get caught in traffic. Spike the Dog: Hey guys, I can see them. Doraemon: I see them too. Big "G": Oh, their they are! (Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Buzzie the Vulture, Flaps the Vulture, Dizzy the Vulture, Ziggy the Vulture, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu and Kronk has arived) Pooh: We're here everybody. Human Rainbow Dash: It's about time. Tigger: Sorry we're late, we just had to wait for our old friends. Tino: It's fine, Tigger. Anyway, we better get to The Great Valley. Christopher Robin: Hold up, guys. We still have to wait for our friends. Buzzie the Vulture: Yeah, they some of them will be meeting us here and some are way back behind. Human Rarity: And who might that be? Buzzie the Vulture: Those guys. (Then Zhane and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers showed up) Zhane: Did someone say "adventure?!" Rabbit: Zhane! You guys are here just in time. Tino: Zhane and the Power Rangers? Tommy Oliver: Yep. That'll be us. Spike the Dog: Who's the Power Rangers? Jiminy Cricket: They're our friends, and the team who saves the planet from aliens. Spike the Dog: Oh, I thought they save the planet form black magic. Flaps the Vulture: You mean wish "they do"? (The Vultures are laughing) Ziggy the Vulture: Very funny. Tish: Yeah, hilarious. Human Pinkie Pie: Hey, I see more! (Ash and his friends are also arive, too) Ash: Hey, Guys! Over here! Pooh: Oh, hello, Ash. Brock: Winnie the Pooh, it's been a while! Leo: Yeah, we haven't seen you guys since! Misty: Now we're here. Piglet: You got that right, Misty. Kronk: Say, where the DigiDestined and their Digimons? Eeyore: I don't know. Misty: They're with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and SpongeBob. Ziggy the Vulture: Hold it lass, look. What's coming our way? (Than, SpongeBob and Friends came, too) Carver: Hello, SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob: Hey guys! Sandy Cheeks: Sorry we're late. Sunset Shimmer: Why you guys are late? Tai: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? Tino: Wait, how do you know that, Piglet? Tigger: Because, it's the thought that counts, Tino Boy. Tish: Why did you guys overslept? Tino: Because, he's like Noby. A heavy sleeper. Tai: I've heard that! Tino: What? All I'm saying is true. SpongeBob: It's a good thing we went to Scull, work them up. Patrick: Yeah. Kronk: Yeah, but how did you do that? Mickey: They kind of sing "Campfire-Song-Song" out loud. Kronk: Right. Eeyore: If you ask me, that no body it, had you guys see, Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) Sora: Hey, wait. Don't start with out me. (Rest) Good Morning. Agumon: Okay, where's Mimi? Izzy: She's probably out, buy more clothes. (Than Mimi comes in with a baby carrage) Mimi: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're to heavy to push. Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. Mimi: You just grow up, now get out. Human Applejack: Say, where's The Louds? Pooh: Oh, their come here, any minute now. Sora: Who are the Louds? Tigger: Oh, some friends of ours, Sora. We meet them with Jenny and Lori. Tino: And also meet them, when we met Clutch Powers. Zhane: I didn't know you know them, guys Tigger: That's right. And there they are. (Then, the Louds are here) Lincoln: Hello, guys. Caver: What's up, guys? Luna: Nothing much. Lynn: So what's up today? Tommy Oilver: You must be the Loud's, I'm Tommy. Rocky DeSantos: '''I'm Rocky. '''Adam Park: '''I'm Adam. '''Aisha Campbell: '''I'm Aisha. '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''I'm Kimberly. '''Lola: And you are? Eeyore: Their are the Power Rangers. Lincoln: Please to you, Pooh told me all about you guys. I'm Lincoln, and these are my sisters. Lori, Lola, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lynn, Lisa, and Lily. Lucy: You forget me. Tino: '''Huh? (Turns around to see Lucy) Yaaah! '''Lincoln: Oh, and Lucy. Tino: She scared me to death! Lincoln: '''Yeah, that's her worst habit. Appearing in random places and scaring people out of nowhere. '''Tai: Now everyone's here, let's get going. Jiminy Cricket: Oh on, guys. Hold on! Kimberly Ann Hart: What's worry, Jiminy? We're all here. Jiminy Cricket: I'm know, Kimberly. But, we still waiting some one. Rabbit: He's right, we forgot Barney. Sora: Hey, you mean, Barney the Dinosaur? Aisha Campbell: Who's Barney? Pooh: Well, Aisha. He's our friend of ours. Tai: Yeah, Pooh, Ash, SpongeBob and we meat him, when he find a special egg from spaces. Carver: Wow. No kidding. ???: Hello, everybody. (Barney came) Ash: Hey, Barney you just got here in time. Barney: Great, thanks for let come with you guys, this time. Tigger: (Laughs) No problem, Barney-Boy. Piglet: Say, where's Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff? Barney: Oh, they already got to The Great Valley, Piglet. Eeyore: So, that's everybody. Barney: Nope. We missing one more friends. Leo: Who? Barney: Them. (Than Ms. Frizzle and her class arrived) Luna (Yugioh): You must be Ms. Frizzle, I'm Luna. Ms. Frizzle: That's right. Wanda: Hello. Pooh: Oh, I almost forgot, we one more friends you all want to meet? Sunset Shimmer: Really, who? ???: Me, silly. (Than D.J Tanner came) Tino: You must be- D.J Tanner: D.J Tanner. Nice to meet you. Rabbit: So everyone's here, Simba, Otis, Timmy, and Littlefoot are waiting for us. Tigger: So, let's get to the Bus and get this show on the-- Joe: STOP! All: '''Huh?! '''Pooh: '''Who said that? '''Lincoln: '''Uh, I think we forgot someone. '''Joe: I want come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! Tai: Alright, we won't start with out you. (Than Team Rocket are watching them) Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought, Pooh's had finally team up with Tino and his pals. James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss, and let him know we still on the twerps trail. Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Pooh or Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! Both: Not me. Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIGHTS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM,THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT POOH OR TINO, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss, until we swip those heroes! Jessie: Alright. It's a good thing, that our boss don't had a plan to capture, yet. James: Hey, look. That purple Dino must be Barney the Dinosaur. (They spotted Barney) All three: Huh? (Than Dr. Facilier comes in) Meowth: (Screams) It's Shadow Man! Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? Dr. Facilier: Bowser and the others are waiting for you 3. James: They are? Dr. Facilier: Yes, our boss want to see you clowns immediately. Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Bowser's Kingdom) Myotismon: '''They had returned, my father. '''Meowth: Greatness, everyone. Psycho Rangers Rad: It's about time you arived. James: So uh, how you guys bing? Bowser: You three are late. James: Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report... Jafar: So what Pooh and his friends are up to? Meowth: '''Well, Jafar. He and his friends are heading toward the Great Valley. '''Jessie: Yeah, something like that. Hun: The Great Valley, you say? James: And They bring some friends. Bowser: I see. Megan: Himm, Intrsting. Bowser Jr.: So, what Pooh and his friends bring this time? Meowth: Turns out Tino and his friends had finally team up with Pooh. Hades: Oh, yeah. (Chuckles) Jessie: They also, come with Sunset Shimmer and The Rainbooms as well. (Jessie take her pokmeon away) Adagio Dazzle: I knew Tino's Girlfriend and her friends had join them. James: You'll be happy to know Janet, that Miss Frizzle and her class is also here. Kurumi: I remember the last time we met. Janet: Yes, I know Kurumi. Jessie: And there are some kids the are had so many sisters. Maleficent: Did you hear that, Foop? Foop: Sound like that, Lincoln and his sisters had join along with them. Myotismon: You mean that kid had srived his ten sisters? Jafar: That's right, Myotismon they're the ones we told you all about. Dr. Facilier: (laughs) I'm hear, ya. Azula: So anybody eles, had join them? Meowth: Well, there are some other friends had joined them like; The Power Rangers, Ash, SpongeBob, Mickey Mouse, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, and specailly the that young girl named; D.J Tanner. Azula: Really? Joker: Look's you talling a truth about her mother, Bowser. Bowser: Yep. That's the daughter of the mother I killed. Kurumi: You really killed her mother? Bowser Jr.: Wow, my dad is evil. Bowser: Thank you, my son. Vicky: I had to say, that's really evil, what you did. Jessie: And there's one more left. Adagio Dazzle: Really? Kurumi: Who may that be? James: It's a one big purple Dino who call himself Barney. Maleficent: Barney? Jafar: What?! The Grand Duck of Owls: What did you say? Jessie: Barney the Dinosaur are with them. Hades: WHAT?!? THE BARENY THE DINOSAUR HERE, YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?!?! (James, Jessie and Meowth, were scared) James: Well, uh... Maleficent: Fools! Idiots! Inprosses! (She zapped them) James: Was it something we said? Hades: (Screaming) (Hades burn the up) Foop: I should've known that Purple Dino would help them. Kyoko: Me too. Joker: I heard all about this guy "Barney," He's so powerful than Genie. Penguin: Yes, Psycho Rangers Red: Let me do it, Lord Bowser. I'll catch those this "Barney" myself! Psycho Rangers Blue: No Lord Bowser, let me do it. Psycho Rangers Red: No, me! I'm the strongest gu-- The Liquidator: Hold! I should be the one who will bring them here. Quackerjack: No, I'll get them. Megavolt: Get real, chuckles. I should be the one who-- Vicky: Get lost, twerps! I shald do this job, because I'm-- Adagio Dazzle: No, I always capture them, because I want Tino to be with me for-- Two-Face: No body gonna to catch the those heroes, but me! Janet: Uh, Uh, I'll will bring these guys here, because my class will be so jealous. Dr. Faciler: No! Kid, I'm the one who shall-- Bowser: SILENCE!!!! I believe I already have a plan in mind. Mistress 9: And do may I ask what is you plan, my dear husband? Bowser: '''It's quite simple, we'll set a trap for Pooh and Pals with Barney the Dinsacour, and D.J. Tanner in the special kingdom, that we gonna to visited. '''Negaduck: '''Looks like you just read our minds, Bowser. '''Harley Quinn: '''Do tail! '''Bushroot: But how can we do that? Every time we capture or trap them, they y always escape it. Negaduck: Listen, I believe Bowser knows a way to how to capture them this time! Bowser: Indeed Negaduck, with the help with Foop's magic, we can use it to bring those heroes to a world, when the kingdom lives. Adagio Dazzlings: Then we'll get Tino to join the Dazzlings? Bowser: Yes, Adagio. And in the meantime, I'll let our old friend Chef have do some captured for us! Earth Shacke!!! (At the Great Valley) (Simba was linking water the pond) Timon: Im braednd!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a gineas (Petrie comes in) Littlefoot: You're late. Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, had to get some food. Timon: Oh, you got grubs? Petrie: '''Yeah, anyway. So uh, what me miss? '''Cera: '''We're still waiting for Pooh, Tino, Ash and the others to show up because they have something to show us. '''Ruby: What is talking them? Ducky: I don't know. Do you, Spike? Spike: Na-uh. Genie: I don't know, I don't care. Spike: Huh? Cera: What do you mean? Chomper: What's so special about that? Genie: They bring a new friend. Littlefoot: Say that again? Riff: Really, a new friend? Wosers! (He sparkles up) Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! Cera: But Ducky, We don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We do not even know that their new friend is really nice or not. - - - - Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here so they can tell us themselves. - - - - - - Spike: (agsp) Ducky: Oh, looky. (Pooh and his friends arived) Ending Scene Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes